Animaniacs: Stuck in Traffic
by Wakko Warner 22
Summary: On a road trip from the water park, to the water tower, a HUGE traffic jam occurs. Just as it seems all sanity is lost, the Warners bury it and make sure no one EVER finds it.


I don't own Animaniacs!

It was a bright and sunny day in Burbank, California. Not a cloud in the sky. The perfect day for going to the water park. Which is exactly what the Warners did. After a long day of swimming, playing, and filling people's swimsuits with sand, the trio and Dr. Scratchnsniff were driving home.

"I can't believe you ate the sunscreen Wakko," said Yakko.

"What can I say? I was hungry," said Wakko as his tongue stuck out of his mouth.

"Well now I have a sunburn," said Dot rubbing her arm. "When this heals, you're gonna pay for it." The car stopped with a sudden halt and inertia got the better of the Warners. Yakko and Wakko bumped into the seats in front of them, and if Dot wasn't in her seat belt, she would have fallen out of her seat.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Yakko rubbing his nose.

"Was there an animal on the road?" asked Wakko looking out the window. Dr. Scratchnsniff sighed.

"No. There's traffic on the road." Car horns honked and people shouted as the traffic grew bigger.

"What happened? Did everyone in the state of California decide to go to the water park today and leave at the same time?" asked Dot.

"I wish it were the state of California. It looks like over half the United States," said Yakko. Wakko tapped on Dr. Scratchnsniff's shoulder.

"Yes, vhat is it?" he asked.

"Um, how long will this take? Exactly?"

"I don't know. It could take five minutes, or five hours."

"Or forever," Yakko mused.

"If it's gonna take forever, I really shouldn't have drank the pool water," said Wakko.

"Let me guess. You have to use the-"

"Potty," Wakko finished for his brother.

"You shouldn't have drank the pool water then," said the doctor.

"The sunscreen made me thirsty. It's not my fault my hunger and thirst work together as a tag team, taking turns."

"If only they took turns," Dot grumbled. Five minutes passed and two cars moved up. Yakko had taken out a paddle ball and started playing. Dot was doing her make-up in a mirror. Wakko was eating the rest of the food in his snack bag. He then proceeded to eat the bag.

Dr. Scratchnsniff sat there at the wheel quietly. He'd been through traffic jams before, and never got upset. He wasn't going to break his perfect record. Not now. Dot's make-up session was over, as was Yakko's paddle ball session, for he was bored.

"I know! We can play I spy!" he cried.

"But we're driving in a car," said the doctor.

"Doesn't look like we're driving to me," said Yakko crossing his arms.

"All right. Go ahead and play."

"I spy with my left eye, something long," said Yakko.

"This book?" asked Dot holding up a book.

"Nope."

"These socks?" asked Wakko.

"Nope."

"That guy's nose?" Dot pointed.

"No."

"I know! The time the traffic is taking!" Wakko guessed.

"That's it!" Dr. Scratchnsniff sighed.

"Vhy don't you play a quieter game?" he asked.

"All right. Let's play hide and go seek," said Dot.

"But there's no vhere to hide," said the doctor.

"Oh come on! Be a sport huh?" Yakko whined.

"Yeah! Let us play!" Dot whined.

"All right, fine. Play hide and go peek."

"It's hide and go SEEK. Not hide and go pee," said Yakko.

"I said peek."

"You just said it again."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"You better watch that mouth of yours, or this cartoon is gonna become the next Family Guy." Dr. Scratchnsniff slammed his head on the steering wheel.

"All right. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...ei ght...nine...ten! Ready or not here I come!" Yakko poked Dr. Scratchnsniff.

"Found you!"

"I wasn't playing Yakko."

"Good because that's the worst hiding spot I've ever seen."

"It's not a hiding spot!"

"There's no need to be a sore loser Scratchy, it's just a game." Dr. Scratchnsniff accidentally stepped on the gas pedal. The car jerked to forward and hit the car in front of them. The air bag went off causing Dot to fly out and land in the backseat.

"Found you!" said Yakko. Wakko popped out of the glove box.

"I win! I win!"

"Vhy can't you sit down and vait patiently like everyone else?" the doctor asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Dot.

"Yeah. If we sat here and waited, we couldn't do this!"Yakko started drumming on every available surface. Dot jumped from seat to seat and Wakko bounced up and down on his. Scratchnsniff slammed his head on the car horn over and over.

"Well no wonder you're stressed Scratchy. You're giving yourself a headache!" said Yakko. Fifteen minutes passed and ten cars moved up.

"Only a million more to go!" said Yakko happily. Wakko was in his seat rocking back and forth.

"Don't think about it Wakko. Don't think about it," he told himself.

"Don't think about what?" asked Dot.

"Nothing!" Wakko cried.

"This traffic vill never end," moped the doctor.

"Sure it will. You just have to look at the bright side," said Dot. Dark clouds covered the sky. And it started to rain.

"There goes our bright side," said Yakko. "I'm glad we went to the water park when we did." Wakko looked out the window and saw the water droplets fall. They splashed on the ground on to hundreds of puddles. He hugged his knees and groaned.

"That pool water is starting to take effect," he said. Three cars moved up.

"This is gonna take forever," said Scratchnsniff.

"You just need some water to soothe your mind," said Yakko. He pulled a cup out of nowhere and stuck it out the window. It filled up and he handed it to Dr. Scratchnsniff.

"I'm not thirsty Yakko," he said.

"Well, you can't waste perfectly good water." Yakko was just about to take a drink when Wakko slapped it out of his hand.

"No one needs water! No water!" he shouted.

"If you wanted it, you could have just said so," said Yakko. Twenty minutes passed and eight cars moved up. Wakko was bouncing his legs up and down, Dot was drawing a picture, and Yakko was trying to guess what it was.

"Um, a sports car?"

"No."

"Ehhhhhhh... a balloon?"

"No." Dr. Scratchnsniff looked in the rearview mirror.

"It's a picture of yourself," he said. Dot ignored him.

"Uhhhhh, a picture of me?"

"No."

"A picture of Wakko?"

"No." Dr. Scratchnsniff almost lost it.

"It's a picture of yourself!" he shouted.

"I've got it! It's a picture of a monkey holding a llama in the jungles of Africa while jumping on a pogo stick!" Yakko guessed.

"No! It's a picture of myself!" Dot said.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Dr. Scratchnsniff. He took a deep breath. He wasn't going to freak out now. It stopped raining and the sun was shining again. Things were already looking better.

Wakko had started to hold his breath while crossing his legs. This worked for a while until he couldn't hold his breath anymore. He grabbed a pillow from the trunk and bit it. The taste of the pillow kept him from thinking of his "issue". Until he ate the pillow.

One hour had passed and Dr. Scratchnsniff's car was seven away from getting out of traffic. He breathed a sigh of relief. While Wakko breathed out a sigh of misery. Out the window, was a house with kids playing in the sprinklers. Wakko took a board and nails out of his hammer space and boarded up the window.

"What's wrong Wakko?" asked Dot.

"Yeah. You're acting like there was a clown out the window," said Yakko.

"A clown would have been better than this," said Wakko to himself. Four cars moved up. Three away.

"Hey! We're almost out of traffic!" said Yakko.

"Yeah! And we''ll be back home!" said Dot. All Wakko could hear was the sound of water running, dripping, splashing, you name it. And everyone around him started to look like toilets.

"I can't take it anymore!" Wakko shouted. He broke the board with his mallet and jumped out the window. He jumped from car to car until he jumped in a bush. A few minutes later, Wakko came back. He had a look of pride, and success on his face.

"What happened?" asked Yakko.

"Uhhhhh..." He didn't know what to say. "I was playing hide and go peek."

"Diiisssgusting!" shouted Dot. One car left. Now it was Scratchnsniff's turn to be first in line. He was finally let out of traffic. They were almost home when a policeman put up a ROAD OUT sign. Dr. Scratchnsniff slammed on the brakes. The trio bumped into things again.

"You know, you gotta warn us next time you do that," said Yakko. Dr. Scratchnsniff rolled down his window.

"Vhat's the problem officer?" he asked.

"The road's out," he replied.

"Out? Vhat do you mean out?"

"There's been a terrible accident. The car in front of you slipped on a puddle from the rain. Slammed right into a tree. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until we can get this cleaned up," he said.

"Isn't there a detour somevhere?"

"Nope. Sorry." The policeman got back to his work.

"Did you hear that Scratchy? We get to spend more time together!" said Yakko.

"We can play games!" said Dot.

"We can tell knock-knock jokes!" said Wakko.

"No! No jokes!" said the doctor.

"I've got one. It's really funny!" said Wakko.

"Oh, all right."

"Knock-knock!"

"Who's there?" asked Yakko and Dot.

"Max."

"Max who?"

"Max wants to come in and go crazy!" said Wakko. The Warners laughed.

"That vasn't funny," said Scratchnsniff.

"It is if you know Max," said Dot.

"But I don't know Max!"

"If you did, you'd be laughin'!" said Yakko. Dr. Scratchnsniff slammed his head on the car horn and didn't stop. This was going to be a LONG drive back home.

**The end **


End file.
